Caída libre para dos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cinco Drabbles Argentina/Perú, una sola historia sobre un viaje que nunca terminaría.
1. Razón que te demora

A petición de Jupy, te amo bebi

**LH no me pertenece.**

**Pareja:** Martín Hernández (Argentina)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**La Renga – La razón que te demora  
**_Hay un destino que no tiene pruebas, por eso esta historia_

Hace tanto que no sentía tanto frío, al menos no físicamente. Martín se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, sintiendo que esta se le caía de lo congelada que estaba. Le dolía los labios, que estaban partidos y no podía evitar pasar siempre la lengua por ellos, empeorando sólo aquella ridícula situación. Miró a su alrededor, viendo sus cosas esparcidas por la cama y luego de soltar un suspiro, comenzó a empacar.

Era raro como cuándo más pensabas que la vida se ha solucionado por fin, aquello que te hace tan feliz te es quitado. Sus mente jugueteaba entre triste y nerviosa con los recuerdos mientras que sus dedos jalaban el cierre de su bolso deportivo, aquel que usualmente llevaba a los entrenamientos y partidos, pero que ahora lo acompañaría en un viaje mucho más largo. Su madre había tratado de sacarle aquella idea y sabía que era egoísta irse en un momento así, cuando ella más lo necesitaría, pero por una vez ha decidido serlo y hacer algo por sí. Ya basta de sacrificios que no llevarían a nada, ya Victoria había muerto y no tendría caso seguir llorando, sólo quería largarse y alejarse de todo por un buen tiempo.

Había accedido a ir al entierro de su hermana, pero ahí seguiría al paradero. Los jeans, su polo negro y su casaca no lo abrigaban mucho, y si llovía, sus zapatillas no le servirían de mucho, pero de alguna manera no le importaba pensar en aquello ahora. Estaba nublado cuando el sarcófago que contenía el cuerpo de Vicky se hundía lentamente en aquel hueco rectangular. Su madre lloraba, pero él no le prestaba atención. Su hermana nunca fue la mujer más afectuosa, pero fue la única mujer que hubo en su vida. Había quienes decían de él que era enfermizo el amor que le tenía a ella, pero Martín sabía que no era nada de eso. Que hablen los ignorantes, él sabía cómo eran las cosas, montón de pendejos sin vida.

En el paradero había regular gente, todos alomerándose cerca de la venta de pasajes. Era una empresa cualquiera, por lo que no sería un viaje cómodo, pero tampoco caro. Se había propuesto abstenerse un poco del lujo, aunque no era nada que no hubiese ya hecho antes. Se sentó aburrido en una banqueta que había a unos pasos, el pasaje guardado en el bolsillo interno de su casaca de cuero. A su lado, compartiendo el asiento, estaban una anciana y un chico más, quien de seguro era un par de años menor, aunque probablemente también tenía su edad, nunca se sabe.

El chico sacó se su bolsillo un encendedor y luego de rebuscar un poco más, también un cigarro aplastado. El olor a tabaco contaminado comenzó a llegar a Martín y este suspiró, cerrando los ojos apenas, aunque los volvió a abrir. Tampoco quería perder su pasaje. Arrugó la nariz, reconociendo una de las marcas de cigarros que más le desagradaban. Oyó una risita.

-¿Te molesta que fume? –musitó el chico de cabella azabache y ojos felizos, ligeramente jalados.

Por su acento reconoció que no era de ahí. Inmigrantes, pensó Martín, considerando si era Boliviano o algo así. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y el chico le volvió a sonreír. Dijo algo más que el rubio no tomó en cuenta y segundos después su bus salió por el portón. La gente se puso de pie, al igual que Martín y el chico de su costado, aunque la anciana se quedó sentada. La gente comenzó a empujar y Martín miró al cielo, permitiéndose dos segundos más de ausencia mental antes de buscar su camino entre la pequeña masa humana, hasta llegar al bus.


	2. Avanti Morocha

A petición de Jupy, te amo bebi

**LH no me pertenece.**

**Pareja:** Martín Hernández (Argentina)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**Los Caballeros de la Quema – Avanti morocha  
**_No me sueltes la mano mi amor, mi casa es un desastre sin tu risa_

Sus dedos se hundían en la arena que ya se enfriaba. El sol ya estaba casi totalmente puesto y era increíble que a esa hora ya estuviese balbuceando incoherencias. Martín lo escuchaba, observándolo en casi silencio, comentando algo de vez en cuándo. Miguel sonreía contento, diciendo que a la primera oportunidad se haría otro tatuaje y que de paso le enseñaría cómo hacerse uno también. Martín rodó los ojos, agradeciendo la oferta, pero rechazándola para descepción de Miguel. Aún estaba cálido el aire desértico y el polvo no le dejaba respirar bien a Martín. Miguel se lo tomaba con naturalidad, claro que sí, con lo poco que le quedaba de sobriedad.

Podían oír las voces de la gente que se había metido a cenar en el restaurante de la carretera en el que se detuvo el bus número ya-no-sé-cuál en el que Martín se había enbarcado. Miguel murmuraba que se moría de hambre y Martín le metió otro pan dulce a la boca. Les quedaba poco dinero y ahí no había quién les diese dinero por cantar o que les comprase las pulseritos que Miguel hacía durante las aburridas jornadas de viaje. Llegando a Córdoba Martín había tomado ya la decisión de buscarse una guitarra, que el viaje eterno se le estaba haciendo insportable sin poder hacer nada, y aunque era una tortura tratar de tocar algo en aquel bus de mierda, el que más lo disfrutó fue Miguel, quien tarareaba a su lado, sin dejar las pulseritas hippies de lado. No tenía la mejor voz y sinceramente Martín habría preferido cantar e su lugar, pero el gusto con el que lo hacía le agradaba y por eso lo dejaba seguir sentándose con él.

A dos días de viaje, Miguel había convencido a Martín de que se viniese con él al Perú. "Vamos a mi tierra, de donde soy yo" había musitado a la vez que su risa sonaba cada vez más borracha. Estaban cerca de la frontera con Chile cuando se sentaron a un lado del bus, bebiendo una botella del más barato que pudieron encontrar.

Martín paseaba los dedos por su cara, quitando los mechones negros que le estorbaban. Miguel le sonreía como el idiota que era y le contagió esa sonrisa boba, aunque la de Martín no llegó a mutar en risa. Se dieron un abrazo torpe mientras que Miguel seguía hablando y Martín volvía a sentir que la calidez regresaba a su vida. Era bueno encontrar un amigo tan espontáneo y sencillo como Miguel, alguien que lo inspirase a tararear otra vez distraído mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su compañero de viaje, pensando en lo gay que se veía aquella escena que daban los dos de sí.


	3. Costumbres Argentinas

A petición de Jupy, te amo bebi

**LH no me pertenece.**

**Pareja:** Martín Hernández (Argentina)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**Los Abuelos de la Nada – Costumbres Argentinas  
**_Yo camino todo y veo, cada vez que quiero y te espero._

Esa noche decidieron compartirse un cuarto en un hostal. Era un lugar barato pero agradable y hace rato que no tenían algo así. Luego de tanto viaje les urgía a ambos una ducha de verdad y no simplemente lavarse la cara y el cuello en un caño de agua. Recibieron la llave, una sencilla y barata con llavero de madera con el número de la habitación. Martín soltó una risita mientras que Miguel decía algo de mala suerte, dándole la llave con el número trece. El argentino rodó los ojos y se le adelantó mientras que Miguel se retrasaba unos segundos por intercambiar un par de palabras con la recepcionista de ropa desgastada y bamba.

Primero no le prestó mucha atención, aunque cuando pasó media hora, se dio cuenta de que Miguel realmente estaba tardando. Consideró salir a buscarlo, pero decidió luego dejarlo, tomando la toalla blanca que había sobre su cama y dirigirse hacia el baño. Se duchó por casi media hora más, dejando que el agua fresca lo recorriera, acariciando su cuerpo como hace muchísimo que nadie lo hacía. En ese momento se percató de lo mucho que le hacía falta el sentir las curvas delicadas de una mujer encendida bajo sus manos o el aliento agitado y los gemidos roncos de un hombre excitado. Tragó grueso y con algo de culpa o sintiéndose ridiculo deslizó sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo, primero con algo de disimulo y luego con más ganas, tocándose. Acariciarse a sí mismo nunca había sido su favorito, pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad quemarlo.

Se apoyó contra la pared de locetas y sus manos bajaron ambas, una por delante para tomar su falo y la otra por detrás, tanteando su entrada. Ahogo un jadeo de necesidad y comenzó a bombear su erección desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de recordar los cuerpos de sus mejores amantes, pero de alguna manera en su mente sólo se dibujaba una silueta ancha y algo bajita. Tragó otra vez, acariciando su entrada, pero sin penetrarse, gustándole el estremecimiento que se causaba a sí mismo. Apretó más su mano y sintió el cuerpo arderle desesperado. Gimió de manera ahogada mientras seguía tocándose adelante y atrás hasta finalmente correrse contra la pared.

Sí, quién mejor para saber lo que le gustaba que él mismo.

Una hora y pico más tarde, Miguel entró a la habitación, dándole una sonrisa apenada a Martín que se encontraba sentado en su cama con la guitarra. El argentino apenas alzó la mirada cuando el peruano cerró la puerta y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Martín no dijo nada, aunque notó que el pelo de Miguel estaba húmedo, se había duchado también.

-Es que pensé que querrías ducharte primero, pero como también me moría de ganas, le pregunté a la tipa de abajo si me tenía otra ducha –musitó Miguel sin esperar una pregunta, caminando hacia la otra cama y se echó.

Martín alzó una ceja, asombrado de lo patética que había sido aquella mentira.


	4. Lamento Boliviano

A petición de Jupy, te amo bebi

**LH no me pertenece.**

**Pareja:** Martín Hernández (Argentina)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**Los Enanitos Verdes – Lamento Boliviano  
**_Y yo estoy aquí, borracho y loco, y mi corazón idiota siempre brillará..._

Martín dobló la pita y sus dedos terminaron por hacer el resto. Sus ojos perseguían el cómo frente a él se iba formando una pequeña pulsera, tal vez demasiado pequeña. Miguel le diría otra vez que aquello no se podría vender y que le gasta por las puras el material, pero Martín lo ignoraba porque al final siempre lograba vendérselo a alguna chica tonta que sólo quiere coquetearle. Aunque aquello se volvía cada vez más difícil conforme más cambiaba su aspecto, cada vez más como el de Miguel.

A estas alturas ya habían cruzado Bolivia, tierra que le encantaba a Miguel pero que a la vez le daban un sentimiento de superioridad. A Martín le causaba gracia la vista despectiva que tenía el peruano de los bolivianos, siendo estos muy parecidos a él y su gente. Miguel insistió en que cruzaran en parte la selva alta boliviana y Martín aquel tramo no le gustó para nada, principalmente porque detestaba tanto calor (y eso que Miguel le decía a cada rato que la selva baja era peor) y porque Miguel finalmente lo convenció a hacerse un tatuaje "casero". Se pescó una infección y terminó internado en la clínica de Santa Cruz. Miguel se rió de él y luego de que Martín lo mandase a la mierda, vino a pedirle perdón.

Finalmente le perdonó porque no era como si pudiese deshacerse del tatuaje, el cual, a pesar de todo, estaba bastante bueno. Miguel era bueno con las manos, mucho más que él. No era que Martín fuese torpe o algo, pero Miguel tenía el don y todo lo que pasaba por sus manos se convertía en algo bello. Era un artesano después de todo, así como Martín era un músico de origen urbano y alma viajera. Miguel trnezaba pulseras, adornándolas con lo que se encontrase en su camino; Martín cantaba las canciones que los buses, las ciudades y pueblos y la gente dejaba en su paso. De algua manera encajaban, pero por otro lado siempre volvían a rozar. Miguel porque era caprichoso y engreído; Martín por haberse olvidado la paciencia y el sentido del humor en Buenos Aires.

Pero a veces encajaban, como esa noche que le dieron el alta a Martín y Miguel lo tomó de la mano. Se sentaron en una banca de un parque y comenzaron a trenzar pulceras. Algunas chicas se les acercaron y Miguel se levanto, diciendo que iría con ellas por algo de beber, que lo esperara. Por una vez aquello no lo enojó y lo dejó irse. Miguel se fue caminando medio tambaleándose y las chicas reían, él reía. Los observó alejarse hacia un rincón del parque, frente al cual, el la esquina, hbía una bodega abierta a esas altas horas de la noche. Tardaron apenas unos minutos, no tanto, y Martín siguió dejando que sus dedos elaboraran un brazalete no tan elaborado.

Oyó las risas a lo lejos y suspiró, volviendo su mirada a los gruesos hilos que se entrelazaban. Pensó si meter una perlita o algo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que no traía nada así a la mano. Suspiró y volvió a alzar la mirada, buscando a Miguel que de seguro abrazaba o besaba a alguna de las chicas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo vio caminar hacia él, abriendo la botella mientras cantaba demasiado fuerte y desafinado un tema argentino.


	5. Tarea Fina

A petición de Jupy, te amo bebi

**LH no me pertenece.**

**Pareja:** Martín Hernández (Argentina)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**Los redondos – Tarea fina  
**_Las mas lindas piernas que vi y un juego rico de amores, caída libre para dos._

Si sus manos se perdieron en el pelo de Miguel, fue culpa del peruano por reírse como idiota otra vez. A sus espaldas las olas se rompían y se armaban, ronroneando junto al viento que los acariciaba. Y Miguel reía, reía por los dos porque Martín estaba en silencio y sólo lo miraba. Y lo tocaba, jugando con su pelo, con sus manos, con sus costados. Miguel se removía cuando le hacía cosquillas, chillaba cuando lo pellizcaba y le agarraba las mejillas para plantarle un beso tras otro. Le mordía los labios y lo besaba con ganas hasta tumbarlos en la arena.

-Máncora queda cerca –musitó junto a su oído, pero Martín negó.

-Me gusta más esta playa, más solitaria, menos hippies fumones.

-Que feo que digas eso, considerando que tienes a uno encima tuyo –musitó Miguel haciendo un puchero. Martín rodó los ojos, abrazándolo mientras que Miguel lo volvía a besar.

Y se pasaban así, besándose por largo rato, sólo comiéndose, sólo dándole su boca al otro y tomando la suya. A Miguel le gusta morder y a Martín succionarle el labio inferior. Sus labios siemrpe estaba amorotonados, especialmente el de Miguel, pero éste decía que no le importaba, aunque Martín sabía que le dolía un poquito.

Les gustaba hacer el amor en la arena, aunque fuese cosa molesta e incómoda, pero Miguel decía que no era nada que no se arreglase con una chapuzón en el mar. Para eso estaban ahí, para bañarse, primero en el cuerpo del otro, luego en las olas, después otra vez en el otro. Era delicioso, a Martín le encantaba sentir como se apretujaba dentro de Miguel, cómo éste lo recibía gustoso, gimiendo con fuerza mientras le arañaba la espalda y gritaba cuando Martín se venía dentro de él.

Se mordían, se tocaban y tenían sexo, gimiendo sus nombres como si no necesitasen otra cosa. Se miraban como idiotas, Miguel se reía canturreando el nombre de Martín, besando los tatuajes que poco a poco iba esparciendo por su cuerpo. Le trenzaba pulseras y a veces trencitas en su pelo. Martín le cantaba bajito, susurrando versos que recordaba y algunos pocos improvisados, y aunque Miguel siempre cada tanto volvía a irse tras piernas de mujeres y senos rellenos y suaves, Martín nunca se iba, esperando pacientemente. Porque Miguel siempre volvía, porque Miguel sonreía mas bonito para él y se reía más alegre con él. Era su pequeño orgullo, Miguel, el loco de los tatuajes, que traía consigo al otro loco, Martín, el de la cara serena y las canciones apasionadas.

Y así, su viaje se fue extendiendo cada día un poco más, y más y más, hasta que ya no parecía un viaje, sino simplemente su estilo de vida, corriendo al lado de su compañero fugaz, que le sonreía y lo jalaba, que lo hacía tropezar pero también lo volvía a parar. Era toda una cosa vivir detrás de Miguel, pero era bello.


End file.
